Several systems exist to establish instant or non-instant visual messaging between two or more users connected to a communication network, wherein the messages comprise text, emoticons, and graphics. These systems require the use of a relatively complex terminal, such as personal computer, a PDA or a mobile telephone. A digital messaging platform that can efficiently be used by users who are not computer-savvy is wanting.
Man-machine interfaces that operate on the basis of detecting proximity of a certain physical object (token) near a detector are known in the art. To date, no system is known in which a physical proximity interface is efficiently used to establish digital messaging.